Guardian Cain
by XLewis
Summary: Within Tartarus the spirits of all the fallen titans mixed to create Cain. He has almost infinite power at his fingertips and chooses to be a hero. It was never about love, no, it was about justice. Then, she came along and snared him in.


AN: Things move pretty quickly, be forewarned.

Chapter 1

Supergirl drummed her fingers on the table as Batman talked about his conspiracy theory. For some reason, she had been dragged into the meeting with all the adults. Courtney never had to sit through boring meetings and Mary certainly didn't.

Batman glared, "Are you paying attention Supergirl?"

"Yup." she started to text without looking at her phone under the table.

He crossed his arms, "Then why are you texting?"

"I'm taking notes." she said innocently.

Her cousin stepped in, "Kara, please at least try to pay attention."

"I will." she sighed.

Bruce cleared his throat, "As I was saying, the league's recent battle with the League of Doom created quite a bit of chaos and the footage I saw came up with something interesting."

"Which is?" Wally asked.

Batman turned on the hologram, "Watch for yourselves."

The video was full of static before it cleared up and showed members of the League fighting Solomon Grundy, Gorilla Grodd and Giganta. Superman punched Grundy hard enough to make him go through several walls and a large cell phone tower. The tower broke and was about to fall on a huge group of people before a blackened figure shot a burst of white light that disintegrated the tower. The stranger turned to the camera and revealed a handsome male face, the camera suddenly blacked out.

Bruce turned to the group, "The man is twenty five year old Cain St. King, he is a college student at Columbia."

"And..." Hal trailed off.

Wonder Woman cut in, "You want to track him down, which is why you forced Supergirl to the meeting."

"Bruce, I don't think that's a good idea." Clark frowned.

Batman shook his head, "The boy is a danger and bringing him to the league is the best idea."

"He saved those people." Dinah argued.

The dark knight narrowed his eyes, "It's for the best."

"I'll do it." she announced.

Clark shook his head, "Oh no you aren't."

"Please, I've always wanted to go party in New York! I should totally bring Courtney with me." she grinned.

Her cousin sighed, "Nothing is going to stop you, huh?"

"Maybe you should bring Donna with you, she's still getting used to being Wonder Girl." Diana suggested.

Kara squealed, "Best party ever!"

"Seriously, that party is going to be so awesome." Wally frowned.

Hal whispered to him, "Shut up."

"At least take a chaperone." Clark insisted.

Diana nodded, "That seems like a good idea."

Before she started to argue Bruce came to the rescue, "That just screams undercover, a chaperone."

"See, even Batcrazy thinks we shouldn't have a chaperone." she nodded.

Bruce gave her a dirty look, "Meeting adjourned."

Kara ran out of the room before she could be questioned further and went to the cafeteria. Courtney and Donna were already at a table talking.

She dropped into a seat and grinned, "Tomorrow, we will be partying in New York."

"What?" Courtney smiled at her enthusiasm.

She shrugged, "Well we're supposed to be looking for some hot guy but still."

"How hot?" Donna asked curiously.

Supergirl smirked, "Like, ten degree burn hot."

"I am so in." the Greek beauty squealed.

Courtney frowned, "Yes, bring along the girl with the boyfriend."

"We'll be there this time tomorrow." she grinned.

Columbia NY

"The wheels on the bus go round and round." Mary Batson began to sing again.

Kara glared at Courtney, "Why the hell did you invite her?"

"It was the first time I ever heard the song, now I will murder whoever made it." Donna declared.

She pulled into a parking space on the beautiful campus, "Let's get this manhunt started."

"Name, Cain St. King and there's no picture." Donna commented.

Kara sighed dramatically, "We'll ask everybody but it might take days before we find someone who knows him."

"Let's start with her." Mary said excitedly and pointed to a girl sitting on the grass.

The group moved toward the girl and Courtney stepped forward, "Hi, we're looking for Cain St. King, do you know him?"

"Of course, he's the most popular guy on campus." the girl replied with a dreamy look.

Kara muttered under her breath, "Why do I have such bad luck?"

"If you're looking for him, Cain is usually at the library." the college student said.

Mary jumped, "I love the library."

Courtney thanked the girl before they moved on. The campus was beautiful but the other girls were still recovering from the hours of "Wheels on the Bus."

"I thought I was going to have a fun weekend but no, I'm going to a library." Kara made a face.

Donna sighed, "At least it's pretty."

"How will we ever find him in this huge library, might as well do it tomorrow." she tried to get out of working again.

"Cain, can you help me with this equation? You're just so good at math." a random girl asked loudly.

She cried, "Why god, why?"

Mary smiled, "For some reason, I think the guy we're looking for is over there."

"Really?" Kara asked sarcastically.

The younger girl nodded, "Yup."

"Billy made me bring her." Courtney replied when her friends glared at her.

When they made it to where the voice came from, a group of girls were standing around a table.

Donna tapped her chin, "Starry, distract the girls and we'll go in."

"Oh my god, One Direction!" Star Girl screamed.

Mary ran out, "One Direction!"

The group of girls didn't even turn around. After Donna dragged Mary back they regrouped.

Kara whistled, "Wow, he _must_ be hot, that trick worked when we went to the semi-Annual sale."

"I've got this." Donna smirked. "Oh my god, pictures of Cain St. King shirtless outside!"

The girls screamed and ran out the door like crazed fan girls, which they were actually.

She smiled, "Very clever."

"I try my best." the black haired girl smiled.

Kara suddenly fell speechless when she caught sight of Cain and realized that the scratchy video did him no justice. He had light brown hair, green eyes that were sprinkled with gold, and a strong body. Sure, he wasn't as huge as some of the Justice League guys but he had more a soccer player's build. Cain wore a simple hoodie and jeans but he stood out. She had never met a guy so hot without any effort, it was kind of sexy.

She didn't even notice that he had approached her, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." she melted at his deep British accent.

Donna stepped in, "Actually, we want to ask you a few questions."

"By all means then." he smiled charmingly and she felt her Greek friend sigh.

Joe Coffee

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the man you're looking for." he apologized and lied.

God, you live a good life and everything's going well, then suddenly three really hot girls and a cute but creepy one show up, find out the secret you've been keeping for your whole life. His life was just so typical.

Kara looked at him suspiciously, "I'm pretty sure you're lying."

"I understand your doubts but I have no reason to lie." he shrugged.

Donna smirked, "So the footage we have means nothing?"

"You know, you have possible got the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen." he leaned closely into the black haired girl.

The Greek girl giggled, "Oh thank you."

"Focus!" Kara frowned.

He put a piece of hair behind Kara's ear, "Kara is it? Your hair is so soft and your face is like a portrait."

"Oh thank you." the blonde blushed.

Mary looked at the hypnotized girls, "Are you guys okay?"

"You look like the most beautiful Barbie I have ever seen." he smiled.

"Thank you." the girl grinned.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "He's playing you guys like fiddles."

"You've got something on your lip." he gently wiped her lips. "Wow, your lips are so soft."

Courtney smiled dumbly before snapping out of it, "Nice try, but I have a boyfriend."

"Damnit." he muttered under his breath.

The girl immune to his charms slapped her friends, "Get it together."

"Thanks C, Cain answer the question honestly." Kara pointed an accusing finger at him.

He innocently put his hands up, "Look, I'm a regular college student and I don't know what you're talking about."

"He is so lying." Courtney rolled her eyes.

Before they could argue more, the bank across the cafe exploded open. Cheetah, Fatality, Poison Ivy, and Killer Frost stepped out of the smoke. Civilians ran out screaming.

When he turned around to say something, the girls were all gone. Then he turned back to see Supergirl, Stargirl, Wonder Girl, and Mary Marvel. Wow, these girls were horrible at secret identities.

Wonder Girl smirked, "I call Cheetah."

"I wanted Cheetah." Kara complained. "Fine, I'll get Fatality aka mega slut. Have you seen her costume?"

Courtney nodded, "Totally not classy. I guess I'll take Killer Frost."

"Maybe she couldn't afford more fabric." Mary offered. "I guess I'll take Poison Ivy, maybe she could give me gardening tips."

Kara groaned, "Seriously, why did you invite her!?"

"I had no choice." Courtney threw her hands up.

The super villainesses that had stayed silent suddenly spoke.

Fatality screamed, "My costume is not slutty and I can afford cloth."

"I don't know how, with all your failed bank robberies including this one." Supergirl reasoned.

Poison Ivy glared, "And I'm trying to save the earth, not give you gardening tips."

"Whatever, girls break!" Kara ordered and flew into Fatality.

Wonder Girl began advanced hand to hand combat with her sister's enemy. Courtney shot all of Killer Frost's ice beams in mid air while Mary asked various gardening questions to her opponent. All the girls looked as if they were winning.

Then Queen Bee, Giganta, and Jinx showed up. The tables instantly turned with the extra help and though the girls were powerful, they were bad with planning.

He cringed when Donna got stepped on by Giganta and stood when Kara was smashed by Fatality's ring made hammer. Jinx and Queen Bee were playing back up for any of the villains who needed it. They were basically screwed.

When Donna was down, Cheetah teamed up with Poison Ivy to bring down the already weakened Mary Marvel. With two of their friends out for the count, Stargirl and Supergirl were having trouble handling things. Then, Courtney was trapped in Fatality's box from her Star Sapphire ring. Kara was handling herself well against the seven villains but even she couldn't last so long.

Cain focused and all the cameras in the area turned off. He sprinted with Flash like speed out the door and took a man's hooded leather jacket. The handsome man took off his own shirt and hoodie. He quickly put on the stolen jacket and a shadow from the hood darkened his face so his identity was hidden. As he ran to the scene, he couldn't help but feel he was getting into trouble.

"I like the whole shirtless look." Fatality smiled sexily.

Poison Ivy pouted as she dropped Mary on the ground, "I want him."

"He is pretty hot." Giganta smirked. "Too bad we have to kill him."

He replied sarcastically, "Thanks."

"Let me handle this." Queen Bee stepped forward and attempted to use her alluring powers on him.

The somewhat hero shot white energy at her, "That won't work on me, your highness."

With the group momentarily shocked he went on rescue mode.

Cain super sped to Donna and picked her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and I know your Cain so drop the act." Wonder Girl said tiredly before she fainted.

He propped her against a wall, "Just take a nap and you'll wake up to my smiling face."

Cain surrounded the villainesses in a shimmery light that paused time for them. He never was one for full on fights. After putting Mary and Courtney by Donna, he tried to look for Kara. Of course she was under the freaking broken bank door that was incredibly heavy. He glowed with a god like glow as he pick up the door like it was nothing and lifted Kara in his arms.

She smiled up at him, "I totally knew it."

"If you were awake, why didn't you get up?" he asked.

Kara wrapped her arms around his neck, "I wanted to prove who you were and I always wanted to be saved by a Prince Charming."

Why was she so beautiful? He loved the way her blonde hair framed her face to perfection and how her blue eyes just seemed to twinkle. No, never get attached. He promised himself he wouldn't.

"You get one out of the two." he said mysteriously and gently put her back on her feet.

She stared up at him, "You should leave now if you don't want to get caught."

"Is the clean-up crew coming in?" he raised an eyebrow.

The blonde nodded, "Yup, the Justice League."

"No, I'll stay, I'm tired of hiding." he said wearily.

She hugged him, "Thank you for saving us."

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't save the gorgeous damsel in distress?" he smiled.

They stared together as two beams of light shot down.

She moved away from him, "Good luck."

Something told him he would need it.

Watchtower

"Umm, is it alright if I get like a shirt or something." he asked to the crowd of people in the room.

All the women shouted, "NO!"

"I just feel slightly uncomfortable." Cain attempted but was met with glares.

After getting beamed to the headquarters, he had been examined by Doctor Fate. The guy tried to hook up things to him but none of them gave answers. Thus, the reason why he was shirtless and without the jacket he had kind of stolen. Now, he was in a room full of various people. The girls were kind of freaking him out with their staring.

"Cain is our newest recruit." Batman announced gruffly.

Superman patted him gently on the back, "Why don't you explain your powers."

"When the titans in Greek mythology were thrown into Tartarus, their energies mixed. The result of all this ultimate power was me." he started.

J'onn spoke up, "Like, how Diana is blessed by the gods?"

"No, because I am a titan, more powerful than one because I embody all of them." he explained.

Diana frowned, "If you do, why are you so young?"

"I'm reincarnated every time I choose to die. Chronos' powers allow me to control my aging and those around me too." Cain answered.

Batman frowned, "What happens if you lose control?"

"That will never happen." he shrugged. "I'm immune to mind control and I choose my own decisions."

Gotham's hero rolled his eyes, "How convenient."

"It is actually." Zatanna pointed out.

Superman cut in, "Anyways, he will be needing a mentor, any volunteers?"

All the girls raised their hands but Dinah who was whispering with Ollie.

"Dinah, train him." Batman ordered.

Black Canary looked surprised, "Wait, what?"

"Start now." the dark knight said with no room for argument.

Superman smiled a bit at his friend's antics, "Meeting adjourned."

He looked calmly on as the heroes left the room but internally he was uneasy. One moment he was pretending to be a regular college student and the next he was on his way to be a hero. There were so many decisions to be made. Like about his cape and secret identity. Man, this was gonna take a while.

Dinah approached him and effectively ended his internal questioning, "Hi I'm Dinah Lance or Black Canary. I'll be your mentor."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Cain St. King." he gave a mega watt grin.

She blushed at his charm, "Are you from Britain?"

"I'm not from anywhere really but in this life I grew up in England." he shrugged.

She asked him as they walked, "Why don't you explain your powers?"

"Let's just say if I want do anything I can." he tried to simplify things.

Dinah looked surprised, "Okay, I guess all I can do is help you out with hand to hand combat. Do you have any experience?"

"Yeah, I'm an expert in martial arts and krav maga." he replied.

She nodded, "From what I've heard, you have super strength right?"

"Don't worry, I have very good control." he calmed any worries. "A millennium or two helps you out."

"Let's just get started tomorrow, nice to meet you."

Cain waved as she walked off and wandered until he made it to the cafeteria. The room fell silent when he entered and the uneasiness began to creep back again.

Kara waved him over, "Sit with us Cain."

The room began to talk again after his friend's outburst so he quickly walked to the table. Donna, Flash, and Zatanna were also at the table.

"Nice to see you again love." he kissed Kara on the cheek.

She turned crimson, "You too."

"Are you okay, you look really red?" he asked with worry and held her face in hands.

Wally laughed, "She just has a bit of a crush."

"On who?" he said with confusion while Kara kicked Flash under the table.

The red head yelped, "No one."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Cain asked while he continued to hold her with worry.

Zatanna smiled, "I think she'll be fine."

"You haven't introduced yourself to Wally and Zatanna." Kara suddenly said and moved away from his hands.

He shook hands with both of them, "Nice to meet you Wally and Zatanna. I'm Cain."

"You're really hot..I mean strong." Zatanna blushed at her mistake.

He shrugged, "I'm not much."

"You seem pretty awesome to me." Hal smiled as he sat down and threw a blue button up at him. "Here's that shirt you were asking for."

Cain nodded thankfully, "Thanks."

The group suddenly broke into an argument over chocolate and vanilla as he attempted to put the shirt on. The buttons were just too small and he was having a hard time with them.

He turned to Kara, "Can you get these for me, they're just so small?"

"Sure." she bit her lip in an extremely attractive way and began to button it for him.

Her soft hands felt so right against his skin and he fought the urge to kiss her. God, why did he have to be so tortured? He began to wonder if her lips were as soft as her hands. Wait, no he was not going to do this.

She suddenly let go of him, "There, all done."

"Thanks." he muttered and looked away.

As he attempted to avoid her, Karen behind them tripped on a very conspicuous banana. Her extremely large front area hit Kara who moved forward directly onto Cain who fell out of his chair. The result was the poor new recruit flat on his back with Supergirl lying on top of him and their lips touching.

He blushed crazily for the first time he ever remembered and quickly moved from underneath the girl and sprinted out of the cafeteria. Who was he kidding? Kara had him the moment he first laid eyes on her.

Watchtower Cafeteria 

She moaned, "Cain hasn't talked to me in a week."

"I don't know why he was so embarrassed, you're probably like the millionth girl he ever kissed." Courtney commented as she filed her nails.

Donna smiled, "It's kind of a cute story."

"You would think so." Kara glared at her friends.

Stargirl dropped her filer and looked at her friend, "Be lucky you got to him first, all of the girls in the league want him."

"They're so old." Kara made a face.

Donna tapped her chin, "They're all pretty much the same age as Cain."

"So not helping." she cried.

Courtney shrugged, "If you ever want to date him you have to deal with the age difference and all the girls after him."

"I don't want to." she whined childishly.

Donna joked, "I'll take him then."

"No!" she cried suddenly.

Courtney grinned, "Someone's in love."

"Shut up." Kara stuck out her tongue. "Just last week I was partying and getting into trouble. Now I'm some kind of goody two shoes."

Donna giggled, "Not really."

"Isn't that Cain over there flirting with Fire?" Courtney pointed behind Kara.

When she turned around, the scene her friend described was in front of her. Cain was leaning into the green haired girl and whispering into her ear. The slut was giggling at the no doubt charming things he was saying.

"Kara calm down." Donna said with worry.

She stood, "I will, after I get rid of the slut."

"We can't stop her, huh?" Courtney asked the princess as their friend walked off.

The blonde walked up to the pair and pulled Cain out the door. He didn't even fight her as she led them to an abandoned hallway. Her crush was wearing a navy suit that looked perfect on him. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked.

He looked confused, "I have to go to a dinner party soon. Is that why you dragged me here?"

"No, I dragged you here to ask why you've been avoiding me." she pouted cutely.

He shook his head, "I haven't been avoiding you, I was just busy."

"Seriously?" she gave him a look.

Cain sighed, "Fine, I'm just a little upset about the whole thing that happened."

"Why, because you didn't want to kiss me because I'm not hot?" the blonde cried. "Or is it because I'm not mature enough for you?"

He looked shocked at her outburst, "No, it's just..."

"Just what Cain?" she glared at him.

He took her face gently in his hands, "I wanted our first kiss to be special."

"Oh." she blushed. "How?"

He smiled, "I would take your face in my hands like I just did, lean in closely, and for the first time in my long life, put everything into a kiss."

"That's..."

"Cheesy, I know."

"No perfect."

"I'm glad you think so."

She stared into his crystal eyes as he leaned closely into her. The now familiar smell of nature and fresh laundry invaded her senses.

"You're so beautiful." he growled sexily under his breath. "Never have I met a girl who could get me so turned on by just being in front of me."

She breathed out, "I'm glad."

"When I felt your soft hands, it made me wonder if your lips were as soft." Cain whispered as he put both his hands on either side of her so she was trapped in a way.

She almost begged, "Kiss me."

"Yes, _love_." that was the final straw, she grabbed his sexy windblown hair and pulled him to her mouth.

Cain lifted her so they were at even height and she could feel his strong body against hers. The kiss was electric, like she was set on fire and didn't even care. Kara wrapped her legs around him and ripped his jacket off of him. He smirked against their kiss and entered her mouth. They fought furiously for dominance but she won. She broke the kiss and slowly began to unknot his tie because she knew it was driving him crazy. When it was finally off, she put it around her own neck and ripped his shirt off so the buttons went flying.

Kara ran her hands over his chest like she had wanted to the week before and squeaked when Cain lifted her skirt. He skimmed his hands over the exposed skin before he leaned into her neck and began to nibble at it slowly. She threw her head back when he began to suck on the spot.

She managed to get out, "It won't show on my skin."

He just hummed and continued. When Cain finally stopped she looked down in surprise at the purple mark exposed on her neck. The smirk on his face, told her it was payback for torturing him earlier. Before she could say anything, he captured her mouth again and she was gone.

Cain suddenly dropped her on her feet and gently took her arm and kissed the inside of her wrist. She felt pleasant tingles run down her spine and filed away to ask Cain to always kiss the inside of her wrist. There was just something about it that was a huge turn on.

"It's just not fair that I'm half naked and you're fully clothed." he said huskily into her ear.

She threw her head back, "I love your British accent."

"I know..._love_." he said the last part seductively.

He slid his hands down her side as he moved to the floor and seductively kissed every inch of her as he slowly took her shirt off. Cain raised an eyebrow at her lacy black bra.

"I always imagined that you'd have red lingerie." he smirked.

She smirked back, "You imagined this?"

"Every night of course." he admitted. "You were wearing sexy red lingerie that made me ridiculously turned on and I could feel my hands itching to rip them off. I kissed every inch of your body."

Kara sighed at his description, "Every inch?"

"Yes, and then I..." he began but they were interrupted.

Diana stared at the two in shock, "What is going on here?"

She muttered under her breath, "Fuck."


End file.
